The Lonely Digimon
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is an AU fic. For all you Davis haters: GO AWAY AND STAY AWAY BECAUSE THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!


In this story, there is no such thing as a Digidestined because humans and Digimon live in harmony. There are also not two worlds, it's just a blend of the two. The setting is the medieval period in England. Davis is a boy who wishes for a friend. A Digimon, alone for centuries, wants someone to end its loneliness. Come read what happens when these two meet.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lonely Digimon  
  
It was a beautiful day in Medieval England. The sun was shining bright in the cloudless sky. Everyone in the kingdom of Ire enjoyed the nice day. Well, everyone except one. This one was a poor peasant boy. He went by the name of Davis Banks. Born into a peasant family, he was considered highly low class. Ironically, his family was the only peasant family in the entire kingdom. No one tried to be his friend because he was considered inferior. That just increased the loneliness in his heart. His parents were very worried about him.  
'I want a friend. I've been lonely all my life,' Davis thought. He was 14-years old.  
"Davis, you need to enjoy the day," Mr. Banks said.  
"What good is it going to do me dad? I'll just feel really lonely," Davis said.  
"You have the same perception as the Lonely Digimon," Mrs. Banks said.  
"The Lonely Digimon?" Davis asked.  
"I've heard stories when I was a little girl. No one knows exactly what kind of Digimon it is. They say that he was born with the gift of immortality. But to him, it was a curse. He traveled the earth in search for the one who could end his loneliness, but he never found that someone. So he still searches," Mrs. Banks said.  
"Well at least someone knows how it really feels to be alone besides me," Davis said.  
"Davis," his parents sighed. They loved him more than their own lives.  
Meanwhile in the forest about thirty miles north of the kingdom, a Digimon took residence. He had long since given up in its search for a friend. He came across many people and Digimon alike, but he never felt that any of them were who he was looking for. 'If only I had a friend, then I wouldn't feel so lonely,' he thought.  
This Digimon was a Veemon. But this was no ordinary Veemon. This Veemon was yellow instead of blue. In addition to being immortal, he could share his gift of immortality with the one who ended his loneliness. He also had a few other abilities.  
"I wish that I didn't have to be so lonely," the Veemon said.  
Fate was going to grant both wishes. Meanwhile, there was a kingdom far east of Ire. It was a magnificent kingdom, but it was a very evil kingdom as well. Chaos ruled supreme in this kingdom. Because of this, the kingdom was known as the Dark Kingdom. The only Digimon in this kingdom were dark and evil viral Digimon.  
The king(A/N: Not the Digimon Emperor) was the most blackhearted person in the entire kingdom. "Let's ransack Ire again," he said to his general.  
"As you wish King Robert," the general said smirking.  
The army of humans and Digimon headed for Ire. Meanwhile, Davis did try to find someone to talk to. All he got was the cold shoulder. Even the Digimon wouldn't talk to him.  
"Why should we be friends with a lowly peasant like you," an Agumon said.  
Brokenhearted, Davis went back and sat outside his house. A Digimon flew through the air. It was an ExVeemon. This would've been normal if not for the fact that this ExVeemon was yellow. He looked down and saw kids playing with other kids and Digimon.  
'It reminds me of how lonely I am,' the ExVeemon thought. A few minutes later, he heard a faint sound of crying. He was flying low enough to hear but high enough so he wouldn't be seen. He followed the sound the crying to a house. He landed behind a group of very tall trees not too far frm the house. He looked between the gap to see a boy crying.  
"Why won't anyone be my friend?" the boy asked.  
"I don't know honey. I always hoped that we'll be treated by our character instead of our social class," his mother responded. "But your father and I will always love you no matter what."  
ExVeemon was surprised. 'No one wants to be his friend? I know the feeling. No one wanted to be with me because of my color and abilities. They always called me a freak,' he thought. He heard explosions in the distance and flew off to see what it was.  
The army from the Dark Kingdom came into Ire at full force. The Digimon of Ire battled the Digimon of the Dark Kingdom. Some of the Dark Kingdom Digimon slipped through the defenses and began to destroy the villages. Davis was still outside with his mother when they heard the explosions.  
"What was that?" Davis asked. He soon got his answer.  
A group of Ice Devimon and Dark Tyrannomon steadily approached them, destroying things in the process.  
"Davis, run!," his mother shouted.  
"But what about you?" Davis asked.  
"It won't do us any good if we were all captured. Go now son," his father said.  
Davis nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be back," he said before running off.  
"We love you son," his parents said together.  
The Ice Devimon quickly rounded them up. Fortunately, Davis ran off before the Digimon noticed him. Davis ran out of Ire and straight into the forest. Unfortunately, some of the Dark Kingdom Digimon saw him and gave chase.  
"I have to keep going. I won't go down easily," Davis said as he kept running. He got really tired, but he kept running.  
Overhead, the ExVeemon flew on. He saw Davis run before his parents were captured and followed him. He saw the evil Digimon getting close to the boy. "This will help," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest in an X position. He gathered energy and shot it out by uncrossing and dropping his arms.  
The X-shaped beam came down between Davis and the Digimon.  
"Where did that come from?" a Skull Greymon asked.  
"Nevermind that, he's getting away," a Black Greymon responded.  
Davis continued to flee. He gained ground when the mysterious ally put distance between him and the Digimon. Unfortunately, fate put a double whammy in Davis's path. Skull Greymon saw he had a clear shot at Davis. If that wasn't bad enough, Davis ran out of running room as he stopped at a really high cliff.  
Skull Greymon stopped. "Dark Shot!" he yelled.  
The missile on his back streamed towards a tree. This would have been called a miss if one of the branches didn't hit Davis as the tree fell down. Davis not only knocked unconscious, but he also got knocked off the cliff.  
'No,' the ExVeemon thought. He dove after Davis.   
The Dark Digimon watched Davis fall when a yellow blur sped past them. Whatever the blur was caught Davis and quickly flew off.  
"The master isn't going to like this," a Black Agumon said.  
"The boy won't survive that long anyway. Let's head back," Black Greymon said.   
The Digimon headed back to their kingdom. Meanwhile, the ExVeemon landed in an isolated area of the forest. It was isolated because he used his Stealth Spell on it. Stealth spell was an attack he learned to use when he didn't want to be seen. No one has ever seen this particular area of the forest. The ExVeemon watched over Davis. Davis was so exhausted that he didn't wake up until the next day. He sat up and saw some fruit next to him. He took them fruit and ate it.  
"That was very good," Davis said.  
"Glad ya liked it," a voice said.  
Davis looked behind him and saw a small Digimon. It was yellow with a small horn on his nose, and a white stomach.  
"Who are you?" Davis asked.  
"I'm Veemon. Who are you?" the Digimon responded.  
"I'm Davis," responded.  
"Pleased to meet ya Davis," Veemon said.  
"You mean you want to be my friend?" Davis asked in shock.  
"Yes, if you want to be mine too," Veemon responded.  
Davis had tears in his eyes.  
"Is something wrong?" Veemon asked.  
"No, it's just that you're the first to want to be my friend. I'm really joyful," Davis answered.  
Veemon smiled and shook Davis's hand. 'Maybe you are the one to end my loneliness,' he thought.  
Then Davis had an extremely worried look on his face.  
"What's wrong Davis?" Veemon asked.  
"The Digimon of the Dark Kingdom captured my parents. I managed to escape before they got to my house. Some of the Dark Kingdom saw me and chased me down. A mysterious Digimon helped me out, but I didn't see what it was because I got knocked unconscious," Davis responded.  
"Don't worry Davis. I'll help you get your parents back," Veemon said.  
"Thank you Veemon," Davis said.  
"No problem," Veemon said. "I need to be alone for a while Davis. You can explore if you like, but don't go into the dark area. Digimon of the Dark Kingdom hang out there," he added.  
"You know those Digimon?" Davis asked.  
"Yes I do. I have come across them a lot," Veemon responded before leaving. When he was sure Davis no longer saw him, he Digivolved to ExVeemon. Then he flew off.  
Davis got up and did some exploring. He took in his surroundings in complete awe. He took in his surroundings in complex awe. The way the forest sparkled in the sunlight gave it a magical look. He was so fascinated with the magical look to the forest, that he didn't look to see the path he had taken. He had unintentionally went down the path to the dark area of the forest.  
"Where is the boy?" a sinister voice asked.  
"We don't know," two familiar voices responded.  
"You lie," the sinister voice said.  
"No we aren't," the two familiar voices said.  
"Mom! Dad!" Davis shouted.  
"Davis?" his parents asked.  
The sinister voice's source looked up and saw Davis. "Well, you've come here after all," he said.  
"Davis, get out of here!" Mr. Banks shouted.  
"What about you?" Davis asked.  
"We're fine for now son. You must leave. We don't want to see you captured as well," Mrs. Banks said.  
Davis nodded and ran away again. The evil king looked at two Bakemon.  
"What are you two just standing there for. Go get him!" the king said.  
"Yes master," the Bakemon said. They left to capture Davis. They soon closed the gap on him.  
Meanwhile, ExVeemon flew through the air, searching for Davis. ExVeemon returned an hour he left for private time. Davis wasn't back so he [ExVeemon] thought that Davis was on his way back. After another hour passed, ExVeemon got really worried and flew off to find Davis.  
Back in the dark area of the forest, Davis ran on with the Bakemon still chasing him. One of the Bakemon shot an electrical attack at him. It hit him square in his left leg. He screamed in pain, stumbled and fell to the ground. The Bakemon closed in to capture him when a figure landed in between them. Davis was nervous and scared of the Digimon in front of him.  
The Digimon sensed Davis's fear. "Don't be afraid Davis. I'm a friend," he said.  
"How do you know me?" Davis asked.  
"No time to explain now," the Digimon responded. He crossed his arms over his chest in an X position. "Vee Laser!" he announced. He uncrossed his arms and dropped them as the X beam shot from his chest.  
The beam crashed into one of the Bakemon. That Bakemon screamed as it was deleted. The other Bakemon fled in fear. ExVeemon watched the remaining Bakemon flee and then faced Davis. Davis saw that the Digimon didn't look happy with him.  
'Why is he looking at me like that? Wait a minute, he's yellow like Veemon. But the horn on his nose is bigger. He said his attack was Vee Laser,' Davis thought. He looked into the Digimon's eyes and saw the way Veemon looked at him when he [Davis] was warned not to go into the dark area. 'Is that Veemon?' he thought. "Veemon?" he asked.  
"I'm ExVeemon now," the Digimon responded. "I told you not to come to this area," he added.   
"I didn't mean to ExVeemon. I was so amazed by this forest that I didn't really realize where I was going. But I found my parents there," Davis said.  
ExVeemon sighed. "Let's get out of here," he said. "We'll discuss this when we're in a safer area."  
Davis nodded, and ExVeemon picked him up. ExVeemon flew back to the isolated area of the forest. He arrived in an hour and lowered Davis to the ground. Then ExVeemon knelt, and Davis looked at ExVeemon.  
"So you said you saw your parents?" ExVeemon asked.  
"Yes I did," Davis responded.  
"Don't go to the dark area alone again. It's too dangerous for you to be there alone. I'm sure that your parents will be taken back to the Dark Kingdom now," ExVeemon said.  
Davis nodded, and ExVeemon became Veemon again. Veemon sat down, and Davis sat next to him.  
"So, do you have any friends?" Davis asked.  
Veemon looked down. "No I don't. I've been on this planet for 2,000 years, but I never had a friend. I'm not like normal Veemon, and that's why no one would be my friend, he responded.  
"So you're the Lonely Digimon," Davis said.  
"So you heard of me," Veemon said.  
"My mother told me the stories she heard about you," Davis said.  
"So did you hear about my immortality?" Veemon asked.  
"Yes I did," Davis responded. "I don't care if you're not normal. You've got a friend in me. We're so different, but we have something in common. That's that we looked for a friend," he added.  
This time, it was Veemon's turn to shed tears of joy. "Thank you Davis," he said  
"No problem," Davis said.  
A few hours later, the sun left the sky, and the sky darkened. Davis had woken up mid afternoon so that didn't leave too much daylight time left. Veemon left for a few moments and came back with some fruit. He and Davis ate their fill and fell asleep half an hour afterwards. Davis couldn't stop thinking about his parents. They looked brave even though they were in a fearful situation. He woke up an hour later because he couldn't sleep. This time, he payed attention to where he went and sat by a lake. He just sat there to think.  
Meanwhile, Veemon looked for Davis. He was asleep, but he woke up a few hours later when he didn't feel Davis around him. 'I hope he's all right,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Davis went for a swim in the lake. It was peaceful to start. His favorite pastime was swimming. Whenever he'd get the chance, he would work on his speed. Now was no different. He swam as fast as he could. By swimming, he always felt more relaxed.  
"I'd better go back. Veemon's probably looking for me," Davis thought out loud.  
Meanwhile, Veemon had already picked up Davis's scent and was hot on the trail. He flew through the air after Digivolving an hour ago. 'I hope I get to him before something else does,' he thought. He flew on. An hour and a half later, he was over the lake. He soon saw Davis still swimming back.  
Davis got 3/4 of the way back when a shadow came up from behind him. ExVeemon flew lower to get a better look at the shadow. He soon made out a round head and a bunch of legs. Soon, the creature surfaced behind Davis.  
"It's Jellyfimon(A/N: Made that up)!" ExVeemon said in horror.  
Davis turned around and saw the giant jellyfish-like creature. For a moment, he looked on in absolute horror.  
"Swim for it Davis!" ExVeemon shouted.  
Davis heard ExVeemon and swam for his life. Jellyfimon followed close behind. ExVeemon flew down to pick Davis out of the water. Jellyfimon saw him and attacked.  
"Poison Beam!" it shouted.  
A beam came form the forest green jewel on it's head. ExVeemon moved out of the way in plenty of time. Just because he was immortal didn't mean he was invincible to all attacks. The beam would have still done damage although it wouldn't have killed him.  
'I can't attack or I might hit Davis,' ExVeemon thought. He knew that Davis couldn't stay afloat much longer.  
Jellyfimon struck again. "Poison Tentacle!" It shot out its tentacles at Davis.  
Davis felt the tentacles wrap around his leg. The poison then seeped through his pores. ExVeemon knew he had to act quickly. A Jellyfimon's poison was so lethal that if not treated within one day, it would become fatal.  
"Poison Beam!" Jellyfimon said as it added poison into Davis.  
ExVeemon saw his chance to strike. Jellyfimon was so focused on Davis, that a sneak attack would most likely succeed. He flew behind Jellyfimon and quietly fired his Vee Laser attack.  
Jellyfimon felt the attack dead on. It let go of Davis's leg. ExVeemon gave one more attack to finish it off. Davis sank under the surface. The poison quickly wore him out.  
"Davis!" ExVeemon screamed. He dove into the water. He grabbed Davis, shot out and quickly flew back to the isolated area. Upon arriving, he landed and gently lay Davis on the ground. ExVeemon concentrated and began to cure Davis.  
One of his other abilities is the power of healing/curing. A few moments later, Davis regained consciousness.  
"What happened?" Davis asked.  
"Jellyfimon attacked you," ExVeemon responded. "I'm really glad that I have the power of healing now." He Dedigivolved back to Veemon.  
Meanwhile, King Rober began to lose patience. Davis was still free.  
"Why haven't you been able to capture the boy?" King Robert asked.  
"There's a pretty powerful Digimon helping the boy," a Bakemon responded.  
"What does this Digimon look like?" the king asked.  
"It's an ExVeemon. However, this one is yellow," the Bakemon responded.  
"A yellow ExVeemon? That's not possible," a general said.  
"Yes it is. This is a magical ExVeemon. I've heard tales of this Digimon. He's said to be immortal with unlimited power. The boy is our ticket at using the Digimon's power to our advantage. We'd be unstoppable with that kind of power," the king said.  
"But how do we get the boy? ExVeemon keeps foiling our plans," Black Greymon said.  
"How indeed," the king said.  
Back in the safe area of the forest, Davis managed to fall asleep and stay asleep. Veemon Digivolved to ExVeemon and slept next to Davis. This time it was. ExVeemon's turn to do some thinking. He knew that he and Davis would have to go to the Dark Kingdom to free Davis's family. Davis and ExVeemon woke up late the next morning. ExVeemon went to get some fruit. He came back a few minutes later, and they ate their fill.  
Do you want to go flying?" ExVeemon asked half an hour later.  
"Sure," Davis responded. He sat in ExVeemon's lowered arms.  
ExVeemon picked Davis up while standing up. Then he flew off. He wanted Davis to have a good time before going to help Davis's family. Davis looked down in awe. Seeing the forest from a mile up looked like looking at a very detailed painting.  
"This is incredible ExVeemon," Davis said in awe.  
"You haven't seen incredible yet," ExVeemon said. He began to fly even higher. He rose above the clouds an hour later.  
Davis was in extreme awe now. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. ExVeemon smiled at Davis's expression. He flew on above the clouds. Davis took the surroundings in.  
"I see you love it up here," ExVeemon said.  
"You bet I do," Davis said.  
ExVeemon smiled and flew on. The peaceful flight lasted for ninety minutes, ExVeemon flew below the clouds again after an hour. Then ExVeemon used his hand to cover Davis from a fireball. He then flew out of the way of another fireball. The strange thing was that the fireballs were all black.  
"What was that?" Davis asked.  
"That was a Dark Nova Blast," ExVeemon responded. He was unprepared for another Dark Nova Blast. He wasn't hurt, but he dropped Davis in his stun. "Davis!" he cried.  
A Black MetalGreymon flew up to make the capture.  
"Oh no you don't!" ExVeemon shouted. He dove after Davis. He went so fast that he was only a blur to the viral Digimon.  
Davis fell onto ExVeemon's back. ExVeemon flew back up and away from the viral Digimon.  
"You won't get away this time," Black MetalGreymon said. He flew after ExVeemon. "Giga Destroyer!" he shouted, aiming for Davis.  
ExVeemon turned around. "Vee Laser!" he countered.  
The beam easily destroyed the missiles. True ExVeemon was a Champion-level Digimon, but him being immortal greatly increased his power. The beam then slammed into Black MetalGreymon's chest. The viral Digimon fell from the sky.  
"Are you all right Davis?" ExVeemon asked.  
"I am now," Davis responded. "There's no question now. We have to face the Dark Kingdom and free my parents," he added.  
"Hold on," ExVeemon said. He flew toward the Dark Kingdom.  
He arrived in a few hours. They could see the chaos as ExVeemon flew on. Soon they saw captives. Davis knew the people.   
"Those are the people from my village. Although they don't like me, I have to help them," Davis said in determination.  
ExVeemon smiled at Davis. "You are a true friend," he said. He flew down and punched or kicked the cages apart. He freed about 50 captives in only five minutes.  
The freed captives looked at ExVeemon in awe. They also couldn't believe that Davis helped them after all they did to him. They now realized that social class didn't matter.  
"Thanks," the now freed captives said.  
"You're welcome. I have to free my parents," Davis said.  
"They're in the castled. It's heavily guarded by Ultimates and two Megas. I don't think your Digimon friend can help you with this one," one of the captives said.  
"I think the Lonely Digimon is plenty of help," Davis said as ExVeemon flew off.  
The freed captives gasped in awe. 'Davis's friend is the Lonely Digimon,' they thought.  
ExVeemon flew towards the castle. The castle was on a hill. ExVeemon landed in front of the castle. Fortunately, the guards on the lookout post didn't see them yet. They went in after ExVeemon quietly broke the door open.  
"I'll distract the Digimon. You try to free your parents. I'll catch up when I can," ExVeemon said.  
"Okay ExVeemon, good luck," Davis said.  
ExVeemon aimed his chest at the ground. "Vee Laser!" he shouted.  
The beam caused a large cloud of dust. Davis ran as the Digimon came to see what the explosion was. ExVeemon could see Davis through the smoke.  
'Good luck Davis,' ExVeemon thought. He then focused on the battle ahead.  
Meanwhile, Davis searched for his parents. He had a few close calls, but he continued searching. He would not give up until his parents were safely out of the Dark Kingdom. In the tallest castle tower, King Robert waited. Davis's parents were in a small cell. The king knew that Davis would come to rescue his parents.  
"I will take pleasure in killing your son," the king said.  
"You won't get away with this," Mrs. Banks said.   
"Oh, but I will, the king said.  
Davis had reached the stairway to the tower. He couldn't help looking dumbstruck. 'I can't climb all those stairs,' he thought. He heard a fierce roar. He looked back to see a Black Leomon approaching him.  
"Chaos Fist of the Beast King!" Black Leomon shouted.  
A black and red fireball shaped like a lion's head rocketed toward Davis. He couldn't move out of the way because the attack came at him too fast. He screamed in pain as the dark fireball slammed into him. Everyone within the vicinity heard his painful cry, including ExVeemon, his parents and the evil king.  
"Davis!" ExVeemon cried. He was just about finished with his battle. He had a great power advantage beasue of his immortality. He finished off a Skull Greymon and quickly flew off. He picked up Davis's scent and followed it. He soon found a wounded Davis and a Black Leomon.  
"I want to finish you off, but I'll leave that pleasure to my king," the dark Digimon said.  
"That's not going to happen!" a voice shouted. "Ex Vee Kick!"  
Black Leomon had no time to react as something kicked him. The force of the kick sent him flying into the wall and rendered him unconscious. Davis saw ExVeemon walk out of the shadows.  
"Are you hurt bad?" ExVeemon asked.  
"I...can't worry about that...now. I...need to rescue my parents," Davis responded.  
ExVeemon picked Davis up and flew to the top of the tower. He broke the door down and entered. The king smirked.  
"So you've finally come. I've been expecting both of you," King Robert said.  
"The pleasure is not ours," Davis said defiantly.  
"That goes ditto for me," ExVeemon said just as defiantly.  
King Robert shot an angry look at them. "I'd watch your tone with me. That is unless you want to watch your parents die. Black WarGreymon, I have some meat for you," he said.  
Black WarGreymon stepped out of the shadows. He saw ExVeemon immediately and charged. ExVeemon fought Black WarGreymon. That left Davis at a double disadvantage. Not only was he injured, but he was also unarmed while the evil king drew his sword.  
"Be careful Davis," Mrs. Banks said.  
The king charged at Davis. Davis moved out of the way, but just barely due to his injured body. He stuck out his foot and tripped the king. The king went flying into a wall, getting knocked unconscious as a result. Davis then went to the cell.  
"Not so fast. Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon said.  
The attack was bittersweet. It was good because it destroyed the bars; however, some of the energy slammed into Davis's back. He screamed in intense pain. But he somehow found the strength to stay conscious.  
"Davis!" ExVeemon cried. He angrily turned to Black WarGreymon. He became surrounded in a golden glow. He stretched out his arms and cupped his hands together, pointing them toward Black WarGreymon. "I won't accept you and the other Dark Digimon trying to kill my friend. Say good night," he said as a gold and blue ball of energy began to form in his hands. "Death's curse!" he announced as the very powerful beam sped towards Black WarGreymon.  
This powerful attack took ExVeemon one hundred years to perfect. Black WarGreymon had no time to react. The deadly beam hit him dead center, deleting him. Davis and his parents began walking out of the kingdom with ExVeemon leading the way. None of them saw the king coming up behind Davis. Just as they came to the stairs, Davis screamed in pain again because he was stabbed from behind. He walked uncontrollably to the railing.  
"Davis!" his parents and ExVeemon cried.   
The king smirked. That quickly changed to fright when Davis knocked him over the railing, the sword still stuck in Davis's back. Then Davis went over the railing a few seconds later, loosing consciousness. ExVeemon dove and caught Davis, pulling the sword from Davis's back afterwards. He flew back up to Davis's parents and landed in front of them.  
"Climb up to my shoulders. I'll get you out of here," ExVeemon said.  
Davis's parents complied, and ExVeemon flew off. He arrived in the Kingdom of Ire fifteen minutes later. He landed in the center of the kingdom, and Davis's parents climbed down. The citizens gasped in horror when they saw Davis. He looked trashed.  
"Is he okay?" a little girl asked.  
"I'm afraid not. He's dying," ExVeemon responded sadly as he started to cry.  
"No, he can't be!" Mrs. Banks said. "I love him too much for this to happen." She started crying as well.  
ExVeemon gently put Davis down. All the people and their Digimon also couldn't keep from shedding tears.  
"I've been alone for many years. But Davis has shown me true friendship in only a few days. I don't feel lonely anymore," ExVeemon said through his tears. He suddenly felt himself glowing again.  
This time, the light was white. ExVeemon smiled because he knew what it meant. He put his hands on Davis and let his light go through Davis. Davis regained consciousness and his wounds began to close. Everyone in the kingdom looked on in awe and relief. About five minutes later, Davis was completely healed and revitalized.  
"What is this power? I feel unstoppable," Davis said.  
"Davis, you're all right!" his parents shouted, running to and hugging him.  
"I'm better than all right. I feel like infinity," Davis said.  
"That's because of my greatest ability. It's not great anymore because I could only use it once. I shared my immortality with you Davis. You've showed me the true meaning of friendship, which ended my loneliness. I could share my immortality with the one who ended my loneliness," ExVeemon said.  
"On behalf of everyone in Ire, I humbly and gratefully thank you for freeing our captured people," King James said.  
"I'm just being a good friend," Davis said. He walked over to ExVeemon and climbed onto the shoulder. "I want to live with you ExVeemon," he said.  
ExVeemon nodded and prepared to leave.  
"We'll always look forward for your visit," the king said.  
"I know you're immortal now, but take care son," Mr. Banks said.  
"I will," Davis said. "Let's go ExVeemon.  
"You've got it," ExVeemon said before lifting off. He flew for the forest. The once lonely Digimon was no longer lonely. He now had a true and courageous friend and couldn't ask for more.  
  
  
  
That's the end of this story. Did you like it okay? As I said, if you don't like Davis then don't waste your breath and time talking to me because I will remove your review. If you think I'm bluffing, I've had it done so don't try me because Davis is my favorite character from Season 2. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this story. 


End file.
